Attacked!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris finally is dauntless, but since there has been break ins and robberies in the dauntless apartments, she's forced to share an apartment with some one. But she might not get who she wanted to live with! What will Four do when he finds out? Rated M. For lemons in upcoming chapters, (I will try to post them soon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! This fanfiction is about Tris and Four! I love them soooo soooo much. Anyways, Al just attacked Tris trying to push her in the chasm with Peter and Drew. He is still alive by the way! She already passed initiation, and now they're choosing apartments to live in. (By the way there is no war.) There's been a lot of attacks going on in dauntless apartments, so each person is assigned a room mate to live with. However, Tris may end up not bunking with the person she wanted to! Rated M. For lemons in upcoming chapters! (Between Tris and Four obviously.)**

Four's P.O.V.

Great. This is just great. New initiates have to share apartments, considering all of the attacks going on in apartments around dauntless. Tris has to share an apartment with Al, the guy who not only tried to push her over the chasm but has a crush on her. And yet she has to share an apartment with him. Why did it have to be Tris?! For crying out loud why couldn't it have been Christina she had to be room mates with?! Well now I have no choice but to talk to him and tell him not to do anything perverted to Tris or hurt her. God if he hurts her or touches her I will hurt him.

I'm on my way to Tris and Al's apartment to tell him this and to see Tris.

Tris. I love her so much, she's the first person that I've ever truly loved and cared about. I love her smile, the way her long blonde hair sways in the wind when she's walking. I love her face, which is so gorgeous.

I knock on the door and after a few seconds it opens and there stands Tris, her hair down, which I rarely see. Her clothes were black and her sweater grey. She looked beautiful.

She smiled at me and I immediately hugged her. She hugged me back and I whispered into her hair next to her ear.

"Remember that if you ever want to move in with me, you can." I say.

She looks up at me. "I want to, but I don't want people to think that I was only with you to get a high score in training." She says sadly.

"Okay. If you ever change your mind I'm always right here." I say.

"Okay." She says hugging me again. We then break apart and she looks up at me, smiling.

"Come inside." She says as she grabs my hand and we both walk in to her apartment together. I walk in and instantly see Al.

"Hey Four." He says.

I don't want to say hi to him but it looks like I'm gonna have to.

"Hey." I say.

"I'll go get us some drinks, I'll be right back." Tris says as she walks out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey so what have you been up to Four?" Al asks me.

"Nothing much." I say. I then think - this is the time to tell him what I wanted to tell him.

"Hey Al, I just want you to know that even though you may be sharing an apartment with Tris, that doesn't mean me and Tris haven't forgotten what you did to her." I say. "So while your living with her in this apartment, you are not allowed to touch her."

He looks at me and smiles.

"Your not the boss of me and Tris doesn't belong to you." Al says as he tries to walk away. I grab his arm and stare into his eyes.

"She's been mine since the first time I kissed her and told her I loved her. So don't you dare get any idea's about what your gonna do to Tris, because If you do, I will ruin you." I say. He moves his arm so I'm not holding him back anymore and he stares at me for a minute or so as I stare at him. Finally, Tris comes into the room.

"Hey I got you a beer Four." She says as she hands me a beer.

"I thought you don't drink beer?" I ask her.

"I don't, but Al does. He's the one who bought the beer." She says. I just look over at Al as if to say "She's mine"

"Okay well I'm gonna go now. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow okay?" I say to her.

"Okay." She says smiling back. She hugs me and I hug her tighter. I look over at Al and he has a look of jealousy on his face. Tris lets go of me and I kiss her on the head.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." She says back as she shuts her apartment door behind her as I walk home.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up the next day in my bed. My eyes slowly come open as I hear knocking on the door.

"Tris?" I hear Al say. I groan and walk over to my bedroom door. I open it and rub the eye boogers out of my eyes.

"Good morning." He says to me. "How did you sleep last night? I mean considering we haven't really had any sleep because of living in a dorm with other initiates for three months, you probably slept well."

"Yeah." I say kind of quietly.

"You want me to walk you to breakfast?" He asks.

"Sure." I say. "Let me just get dressed first." I say. He nods and I shut the door and lock it just in case. I still don't trust Al considering he almost tried to kill me, so its hard for me to live with him. When I found out that I was the one who had to live with him, I almost cried I hated it so much. But, I guess since I have no choice but to live with Al, I guess I might as well try to be friends with him again.

I open my closet and grab a shirt and pants. I get dressed and then brush my teeth and brush my hair. I then open the door to my bedroom and walk out.

"You ready to go to breakfast" Al asks me.

"Yeah." I say. And with that we both walked out the door.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I wait at the table with Christina and Will waiting for Tris to show up. I suddenly see her walk in and I feel happy, except she's walking in the cafeteria with Al. I frown at this and she comes over to me and sits down next to me. I smile at her and hold her hand under the table. She smiles and blushes. God she's so cute when she blushes.

"So, how was your first night at your and Al's apartment?" Christina asks Tris.

"Okay." Tris says. "What about you and Will?"

"It was fun! We got to stay up until one a.m.!" Christina says excitedly. Will groans and slams his head on the table.

"Yeah it was fun except I'm exhausted." Will says grouchily.

Tris laughs a little and I'm happy. I'm happy that she's able to smile and make me feel warm on the inside.

After breakfast and talking to everyone, Tris went to the bathroom and I waited for her in the cafeteria. After a few minutes, I see her standing near the restrooms with Al standing in front of her. What the hell is going on?

Tris's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry Al but I just don't feel that way about you." I say to him.

"Why? Why don't you feel that way about me?" Al asks.

"Because you almost tried to kill me and your a jerk." I say. Before I know it, I feel someones hands wrap around my waist and I turn around to see Four. He looks at Al with angry eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to mess with her?" Four says.

"I'm not messing with her, I'm asking her out." Al says.

"I'm sorry Al but I don't feel that way about you." I say. Four looks at me and smiles as his grip tightens around my waist. I then see Four get in front of me and push me behind him a little.

"She's mine so don't even think about doing anything to her." Four says to Al.

Al just stands there looking mad as hell before we walk away.

 **I hoped you liked chapter one! I'll be back with more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!:P I hoped you liked the last chapter! Here is this chapter and I will try to put some lemons in some of the next chapters! SO BEWARE OF THE LEMONS!:P Lol. Anyways here it is!**

Four's P.O.V.

I can't believe Al! It's only been the first day since Tris and him have been living together and he's already asked her out! I swear if he tries to touch her then I will end him.

"Is something wrong Four?" Tris asks me as were walking across the chasm.

"No, I'm happy as long as your with me." I say to her. She blushes and I smile. I love when she blushes. I tighten my hand around hers as I see peter walking towards us. I feel her tense up and I know she's a little scared of him. I whisper in her ear.

"It's okay."

She nods as Peter walks up to us.

"Oh look its the stiff, and Four?" Peter asks. "What are you two idiots doing?"

"Peter." I say to him. "Leave us alone."

"What are you two doing together?" Peter asks me.

He then looks down at us holding hands and I can see his face get red. He must have realized that me and Tris are together.

"Wait..." Peter says. "Are you two... Oh I get it now!" He says pissed off. "The only reason she survived is because of you! She slept with you so you would let her pass initiation!"

"Peter that's not true-" Before I could get anything else out he slapped Tris in the face. I felt rage go through out me, and I punched him in the face. He stumbled a little and held his face in agony.

"Don't ever touch her!" I say to him. I look over at Tris whose crying now and I go over and hug her. I then realize that everyone is looking at us so I grabbed Tris's hand and pulled her with me out of the chasm.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm crying so much. Only because of what Peter said though, I know it's not true but it still makes me upset. I feel Four's hands around me, stroking my hair in the hallway.

"Tris you know what he said wasn't true at all, so you have nothing to worry about." He says to me.

"I know but... what If everyone finds out that were together and then they get mad at me. What if they try to kill me for thinking that I only passed initiation because I was with you?" I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. He looks at me, with his finger under my chin.

"I'll protect you from them Tris. I promise." He says. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back, wrapping my hands around his neck as his hands wrap around my waist. We eventually break apart, and he smiles at me.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you Four." I say back, smiling. He chuckles and then holds my hand.

"Oh and by the way, I need you to be ready by eight o clock." He says smiling.

"What? Why?" I ask confused.

"You'll see why. I'll pick you up at eight at your apartment."

"Okay." I say kissing him one more time on the lips.

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had spent the whole day with Four, I went back to my apartment where Al also lives. I groan, I don't like Al and yet I have to share an apartment with him. I open the front door and walk in my apartment. I take my shoes off and then walk to my room. I open my door and as soon as I know it, I feel a pair of hands around me.

"You will be mine." I hear someone say. I then realize that its Al and I push him off of me. I turn around and see someone dressed in black with a mask, but I know it''s him. He instantly picks me up and throws me down on my bed. I scream as he climbs on top of me and puts me in a position to where I can't move.

"You think that what you said to me didn't hurt my feelings?" He says in a rough voice. "You've been a bad girl and now it's time to be punished."

I scream and he holds my hands above my head.

I then remember, Four said he would come over later tonight to take me somewhere. I look over at the alarm clock, its already seven fifty. Hopefully I won't be here in this room with Al for too long.

"Where do you want me to start?" Al asks, trailing his hand down my body.

"Stop." I say to him.

"Why? Why should I stop?!" He asks pissed off.

"Because you wouldn't gain anything from doing this!" I say. "If you don't get off of me then I will hate you forever!" I sound like a child, but I don't care. I need to distract him so he won't do anything to me before Four gets here.

"I don't care if you would hate me, I would've raped you by then." He says kissing my neck. I shiver with disgust as he does this.

"Al stop!" I say. He takes off his mask and looks at me dead straight in the eyes.

"Now I need you to stay still while I tie you down." He says as he grabs the rope on the bedside table.

"STOP." I say. I get an arm free from his hold and punch him in the stomach. He groans and right as I'm about to move, he pins me down again. I feel him slap me in the face as he yells at me.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE. YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO ESCAPE AGAIN." He yells. He ties my hands to the railing of my bed and then trails both of his hands down my body.

"STOP AL!" I say as he starts to unbutton my shirt. He gets down to the third button and you can already see my bra. I'm starting to panic because what if Four doesn't get here in time?

I try to break free from his hold, but I can't. Eventually he has my whole shirt unbuttoned and he starts to kiss up my stomach.

"AL STOP!" I yell at him. He slaps me in the face again and I hear a knock on the door.

"Tris?" I hear Four at the front door.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Al asks me, quietly yelling.

Instead of answering him, I scream.

"FOUR!"

"TRIS?!" I hear him yell back.

"Don't move or you'll die." Al says to me. He gets off of me and grabs a gun. He then points the gun at me and I scream. The next thing I know, Four flings open my bedroom door.

Four stands there, with a mad look on his face. He then looks over the gun Al has and starts to talk quietly.

"Put down the gun." Four says.

"Why should I?" Al asks, pointing his gun at me.

"Because I love her and I'm not going to sit here and watch you kill her." Four says to him.

"I love her more than you do!" Al says. He walks over to me and kisses me on the lips. I try to break free from the kiss but as soon as I know it Four has his arm wrapped around Al's neck. Al struggles to breathe, and then kicks Four from behind. They both fall down to the floor as Al still has the gun in his hand. I try to see down on the floor but I'm tied to the bed. Next thing I know I hear a gunshot.

 _to be continued..._

 **So stick around for the next chapter! I'll try to post it at soon as I can! I love you all and stay strong!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! So finally, here is this chapter and I hope you like it! Please leave a review below and have a great time reading my fanfiction!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I hear a gunshot go off and I scream. I see someone get up and realize its Four as he comes over to help me.

"Is he dead?" I ask him.

"No, I shot him in the arm." Four says as he tries to help me. I hear Al groaning and whimpering.

I realize that its kinda weird considering my shirt is unbuttoned all the way and you can see my bra and breasts full on.

Four unties the rope and I sit up. He instantly hugs me and I blush because my shirt is unbuttoned and he's hugging me.

Four's P.O.V.

I hug Tris for a minute and suddenly realize that her shirt is unbuttoned. Her breasts feel so soft against my chest. But I have to take it slow with her because I don't want to scare her. I then release her from the hug and see that she's blushing like mad. I smile and then look down at Al while Tris buttons her shirt up. Al's arm is bleeding out bad and his face is pale.

"This is what you get for trying to touch Tris." I say to him. I look over at Tris and grab her hand.

"Come on, lets go tell the head of dauntless."

"Sounds good to me." She says. Were fixing to walk out the door when Al starts to talk.

"Wait, you can't leave me here!" Al says on the floor holding his arm.

"I think we just might." I say as I pull Tris by her hand out of her apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After we told the head of dauntless, Al was taken to the infirmary and he's being treated for the gun shot wound. But after that he's going to the dauntless jail for a while for attempted rape and holding a hostage.

I sit on the bed in Four's apartment as he holds me.

"I'm okay, really." I say as he holds me.

"I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that he pointed a gun at you. And he touched you." Four says in a pissed off voice. "I never want to loose you, and I never want to see another guy touch you."

"You won't, I promise." I say looking up at him as he brushes my hair out of my face. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back, knowing what he tastes like. I then wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. He then lies down as I continue to kiss him. I'm straddling him while kissing him as his hands hold onto my waist. We then break apart, panting after a few minutes in the same position.

"Tris?" Four asks smiling.

"Yes?" I say back.

"Please move in with me. I don't want you to be alone in the apartment by yourself and I definitely don't want something like this accident between you and Al to ever happen again." Four says. "And I want you to live with me. I love you Tris." He says as he goes back to kissing me. I break apart from him and look at him smiling.

"Okay." I say. He smiles. "Tris I love you so much."

We go back to kissing as his hands were on my waist. God it felt so good with his hands there. I noticed his hands held me tighter and he kissed me deeper. I was about to go further with him but he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him nervously.

"I don't want to scare you by doing this." He says. I look at him in the eyes and smile. He really does care about me.

I hold his face to where he's looking at me and I kiss him on the lips to thank him. I break apart from him and stare at him, smiling.

"Your not going to scare me. I love you." I say. He smiles then goes into kissing my neck. I gasped and I could feel my face get hot. His lips burned my skin, it felt so good. He then stopped after about five minutes and nibbled on my ear. I gasped again and wrapped my fingers in his hair. He then whispered in my ear.

"Will you spend the night with me tonight?" He asked me.

I look at him and smile.

"Of course I will." I say. He smiled and looked over at the alarm clock. It was already midnight.

"You tired?" He asked me. I didn't notice it but I actually did feel really tired. But at the same time, I wanted to keep kissing him and all over his body.

"Yeah." I say.

"Lets go to sleep." He says. I climb off of him and he stands up and takes his shirt off. I blush and then take the ponytail out of my hair. He sits down beside me and gets underneath the covers. He motions for me to come sit by him and I smile. I go to sit by him and he pulls me closer into his chest. I pull the covers over me and he wraps both of his arms around me.

"I love you Tris." He says. "So much." He kisses me on the head and I smile.

"I love you too Four." I say.

"Do me a favor please?" He asks me.

"Yes?"

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?" I ask him.

"Tobias." He said as he hugged me even tighter and we fell asleep.

 **That was the end of this chapter and I hoped you liked it! LEMONS IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS! And remember to smile and I will be back!:P**


End file.
